El Ensayo
by deliriosdeladama
Summary: Hace diez años un terrible incendio consumió la mitad de un estudio de filmación en Belfast, de una conocida serie de culto. De lo poco que pudo rescatarse, se encontraron archivos fílmicos de diversos ensayos del cast principal. Este pequeño fragmento fue subido hace unas horas en tumblr, por algún fan persistente.


**Nota: Nada es mío. Todo le pertenece a GRRM.**

* * *

**El Ensayo.**

_**Hace diez años un terrible incendio consumió la mitad de un estudio de filmación en Belfast, de una conocida serie de culto. De lo poco que pudo rescatarse, se encontraron archivos fílmicos de diversos ensayos del cast principal. Este pequeño fragmento fue subido hace unas horas en tumblr, por algún fan persistente. **_

_**Se mantienen los nombres de los personajes originales. En caso de que no sea su idioma nativo, puede encender los subtítulos, con confianza.**_

**Voz en off**: _por la cantidad de material en el lugar, parece más bien un depósito de utilería. Hacia el centro se ve un sillón con un maniquí sentado en él. Una muchacha muy alta y rubia con un libreto en la mano ensaya junto con un hombre muy alto y rubio. No, no tienen relación de parentesco… al menos no todavía en aquella época._

La muchacha alta se adelanta agitando el libreto enrollado en una mano. Viste unos jeans sueltos azul marino y una camiseta desgastada con el emblema de Rolling Stones.

Ojos de Estrella: _He venido esta noche con malas nuevas, mi señora…_

El hombre aparece frente a ella. La luz de la lámpara del techo le da de pleno. Se le nota el brillo de los ojos verdes, y la leyenda es cierta… su sonrisa corta como cuchillo.

Rompejuramentos: _Vuestra cara no está hecha para traer buenas nuevas, eso lo aseguro._

La muchacha rubia duda un instante, mirándolo fijamente.

Ojos de Estrella: (aclarándose la garganta) _Ha llegado un cuervo en medio de la tormenta, son noticias del Norte._

Rompejuramentos: (parado frente al sillón con el maniquí ataviado con el disfraz) _¿A quien iba dirigida la carta?_

Ojos de Estrella: _A mi Rey ¿Quien sois para hacer esas preguntas?_

Rompejuramentos: _¿Y él os envía?_

Ojos de Estrella: ¡_Quien más sino!_ (sacude los brazos, con impaciencia) ¿Qué se supone que debo decir ahora?

Rompejuramentos: (sonriendo) _Si os quedasteis sin palabras…_

Ojos de Estrella: (enojada) Estas cambiando el guión.

Rompejuramentos: Estoy improvisando.

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Y qué hiciste anoche? Se supone que te aprenderías las líneas.

Rompejuramentos: Estaba jugando en el play. Llegué al nivel 7. Ahora soy un Caballero de la Guardia Real.

Ojos de Estrella: (entornando los ojos) Eres un idiota. Querías este papel. Eso dijiste. Audicioné para apoyarte. Y ahora soy la única que se sabe las líneas.

Rompejuramentos: Tenemos el trabajo ¿Por qué hay que preocuparse tanto?

Ojos de Estrella: (cruzándose de brazos) Me pidieron depilarme.

Rompejuramentos: (mirándose las manos) Ajá.

Ojos de Estrella: Les dije que ya estaba depilada. Dijeron que con cera. En todas partes ¿Sabes lo que significa que a una actriz le pidan eso?

Rompejuramentos: Estoy vagamente familiarizado.

Ojos de Estrella: Dijiste que yo sería solo una secundaria. Dijiste que yo estaría bien.

Rompejuramentos: Y estarás bien, no hay que entrar en pánico.

Ojos de Estrella: (mirándolo con suspicacia) Sabes algo más ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Hablaste con los productores?

Rompejuramentos: No, no exactamente.

Ojos de Estrella: Entonces con el escritor… pero cómo si…? Oh… OH! Leíste los libros(blandiendo el libreto enrollado). Los leíste.

Rompejuramentos: Bueno, estaban a mano…

Ojos de Estrella: ¡Pero prometiste que no lo harías!

Rompejuramentos: Estaba muy aburrido y sentí curiosidad.

Ojos de Estrella: ¡Eres imposible!

Rompejuramentos: ¿Entonces no se te ocurrió hacer lo mismo?

Ojos de Estrella: No. Prometí que no lo haría hasta terminar la temporada. Yo no tomo tan a la ligera…

Rompejuramentos: Sí, sí, ya ¿ Y que pasa con el internet? Está lleno de spoilers.

Ojos de Estrella: Apenas lo uso. No me gustan las computadoras.

Rompejuramentos: No sabes de lo que te pierdes.

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Del porno?

Rompejuramentos: Estas pasando mucho tiempo con el enano. Contrario a lo que muchos piensan soy un chico bueno.

Ojos de Estrella: Psss. No te confundas con el personaje.

Rompejuramentos: (consternado) Oh, no. Esto es genial. También eres fan.

Ojos de Estrella: Bueno, no me definiría exactamente así, pero… creo firmemente que está en un arco de redención.

Rompejuramentos: Claro que no.

Ojos de Estrella: Es obvio, todas las pistas están allí.

Rompejuramentos: ¿Como lo sabes si no has leído los libros?

Ojos de Estrella: (mostrando su sonrisa caballuna) Puedo interpretar perfectamente el subtexto de un libreto, gracias.

Rompejuramentos:¿ Entonces conoces a mi personaje mejor que yo?

Ojos de Estrella: (entornando los ojos) Ahora me doy cuenta que sí.

Rompejuramentos: Ya veo.

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Qué?

Rompejuramentos: Nada.

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Qué?

Rompejuramentos: ¡Nada!

Ojos de Estrella: Eres un cobarde.

Rompejuramentos: Sobreactúas.

Ojos de Estrella: Yo jamás…

Rompejuramentos: Siempre estas enojada conmigo. Yo no tengo la culpa de que estés enamorada de mí, quiero decir, tu personaje y el mío… se entiende verdad?

Ojos de Estrella: Yo no estoy… ella… ella… por supuesto que no.

Rompejuramentos: Por supuesto que sí, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Ojos de Estrella: Ella solo está pasando por un momento de confusión.

Rompejuramentos: No, claro, que te corten la mano es algo que aclara tu mente.

Ojos de Estrella: No quise decir eso. Es solo que me parece demasiado cliché. Y solo hay una opción para un personaje como el mío en ese caso. Seré la amiga segundona y me mataran.

Rompejuramentos: Tal vez mueras… sí, pero lo harás feliz.

Ojos de Estrella: Feliz como comerme un kilo de helado de chocolate con chispas o… feliz como ganar un premio de la academia.

Rompejuramentos: Intermedio. Digamos que será feliz tipo "el mejor polvo de tu vida".

Ojos de Estrella: Aaahhhhh. Te aborrezco (le lanza el libreto a la cabeza). Dijiste que no ocuparía demasiado tiempo en pantalla. Dijiste que era secundaria. **No** muerte horrible, **no** mi padre viendo mi trasero en cable.

Rompejuramentos: Una lástima. Es un trasero bastante bonito.

Ojos de Estrella: Cállate.

Rompejuramentos: (toma el maniquí para dejarlo a un lado y luego obliga suavemente a la chica alta a sentarse en el sillón) Vamos, sé valiente. Hemos hecho peores cosas.

Ojos de Estrella: Soy valiente.

Rompejuramentos: Lo sé (se acomoda a su lado)Por eso les pedí que te contrataran. Además, tienes los ojos perfectos.

Ojos de Estrella: (restregándose los párpados para evitar las lágrimas) Ajá . Solo por eso.

Rompejuramentos: Te aceptaron porque no habían visto a nadie que pudiera interpretar con tanto talento a la Gacela Blanca.

Ojos de Estrella: Es que a nadie más le quedaba la cota de mallas (sorbe por la nariz).

Rompejuramentos: Ojos, talento y trasero ¿Que más se puede pedir?

Ojos de Estrella: (enrojeciendo como un tomate)En el próximo ensayo de lucha voy a romperte un hueso. Cualquiera.

Rompejuramentos: No llores. Eres mucho más fea cuando lloras (le da un beso en la nariz).

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Cuando se te ocurre todo eso?

Rompejuramentos: Es un arte.

Ojos de Estrella: ¿Que hacemos ahora? (mira alrededor, la luz ilumina perfectamente todas sus pecas ).

El hombre alto sonríe. El fandom sabe que este será un hito.

Rompejuramentos: Practicar, moza (le da un beso en los labios), practicar… y mucho.

Fin de la filmación.


End file.
